Studies have been pursued concerning the swimming of fish, and other examples of the fluid dynamics of living things. A simple but interesting experiment has shown that raising the hydrostatic pressure in water bathing bearings of glass against wrungout cartilage or neoprene has no noticable effect on the friction. Prolonged thinking has convinced McCutchen that most of the troubles with the grant system result from the understandable but unwise attempt to treat science as a business. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: McCutchen, C.W. Comment on The fundamental fluid transport mechanisms through normal and pathological articular cartilage during function. I. The formulation and II. The analysis, solution and conclusions, by P.A. Torzilli and V.C. Mow. J. Biomechan. 10: 279-280, 1977.